Pacarku itu yaa
by eileithyiakudo
Summary: Kagami tanpa sengaja bertemu teman semasa SMA-nya, Furihata Kouki, di bar dekat kantornya. Mereka pun mulai ngobrol macam-macam sambil minum. Dalam keadaan sama-sama setengah mabuk, Furihata mulai curhat soal pacarnya.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : Seluruh karakter di Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Saya hanya pinjam saja buat menyalurkan imajinasi.

**Summary** : Kagami tanpa sengaja bertemu teman semasa SMA-nya, Furihata Kouki, di bar dekat kantornya. Mereka pun mulai ngobrol macam-macam sambil minum. Dalam keadaan sama-sama setengah mabuk, Furihata mulai curhat soal pacarnya.

* * *

"**PACARKU ITU YAA…"**

**1—Kucing**

"Pacarku itu yaa… selalu bilang kalau aku imut. Dia suka memanggilku _kitten _(anak kucing). Padahal dia membuang kucingku! Tidak berperasaan sekali, kan?"

"Memangnya kenapa dia membuang kucingmu?"

"Dia melahirkan di ranjang kami."

"Eww. Menjijikkan."

"Tapi dia selalu baik sebelumnya! Selalu pup di tempat. Selalu menyambutku dengan gembira saat aku pulang kerja. Pokoknya dia kucing kecil yang manis sekali."

"Tunggu dulu, Furi. Kau bilang dia melahirkan di tempat tidurmu?"

"Yeah. Pacarku langsung membuang spreinya. Dia hampir-hampir membuang ranjangnya juga kalau tidak kucegah."

"Tapi, kau bilang kucingmu masih kecil, kan? Dan dia sudah melahirkan? Kau harus memberinya pendidikan soal seks!"

"Kau benar! Aduh, bagaimana ini? Aku sudah tahu ada sesuatu yang salah! Tunggu. Aku juga tidak tahu siapa bapak anak-anaknya! Bodohnya aku! Bagaimana kalau pasangannya itu kucing kampung sebelah yang kudisan? Atau menderita rabies? Atau lebih parah lagi, AIDS!"

"Tenanglah, Furi. Apa yang sudah terjadi biarlah terjadi. Satu-satunya cara hanyalah berdoa kepada Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, agar kucingmu selamat dan membangun keluarga yang bahagia."

**2—Sup**

"Pacarku itu yaa… selalu banyak komentar. Memasak untuknya sama seperti ikut Iron Chef. Banyak garam sedikit, dibilang keasinan. Dikurangi, dibilang hambar. Jadi karena aku kesal, kubilang padanya 'coba sana kau yang masak! Jangan cuma komentar terus!'"

"Hoo… akhirnya dia masak?"

"Iya."

"Bagaimana rasanya, enak?"

"Waktu itu aku minum supnya, dan rasanya hambar sekali! Jadi aku bilang lagi padanya, 'ha! Lihat, kau sendiri masakannya lebih parah dariku! Tidak ada rasanya!'"

"Oh! Dia pasti jadi malu sekali."

"Tidak, tidak. Dia malah tertawa."

"Lho, kenapa?"

"Karena yang kuminum itu air kobokan."

**3—Mobil**

"Pacarku itu yaa… kaya sekali."

"Aku tahu."

"Dia tidak pernah naik selain mobil bermerek. Dan aku paling benci naik mobil, apalagi yang ada mereknya."

"Oh, jadi kau suka naik mobil yang tidak ada mereknya?"

"Kalau ada mobil yang tidak ada mereknya, pasti sudah kunaiki."

"Begitu, ya, nanti kucarikan deh."

"Ya, ya, makasih Kagami. Kau memang temanku yang paling baik. Jadi… pacarku ini, dia suka seenaknya saja menyuruhku naik mobilnya. Motorku dia sembunyikan entah dimana. Terus kan yaa… karena jengkel, aku berniat melakukan sesuatu biar dia jera."

"Ohh… Apa itu?"

"Aku mengempeskan seluruh ban mobilnya, biar dia mengembalikan motorku."

"Itu jenius! Berhasil tidak?"

"Yang kukempiskan itu ban mobil Lexus, terus aku disuruh naik mobil BMW."

"Pantas saja. Pacarmu kan kaya, pasti mobilnya banyak."

"Bukan itu masalahnya."

"Lha terus apa?"

"Yang kukempiskan itu ban mobil punya tetangga."

**4—Gunting**

"Pacarku itu yaa… orangnya sadis. Dia selalu membawa gunting merah keramat kemana-mana."

"Aku tahu, kok."

"Tapi akhir-akhir ini karena suatu hal dia tidak membawa-bawa gunting lagi."

"Oh, ada apa memangnya?"

"Beberapa hari yang lalu sepupunya datang. Pacarku dan sepupunya itu tidak akur. Ketika si sepupu ini datang, mereka cekcok di taman."

"Lalu, lalu? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Karena habis kesabaran, pacarku menyerangnya dengan gunting. Setelah itulah dia berpendapat kalau gunting itu tidak praktis."

"Ya… Aku bisa membayangkan penyerangan itu. Tapi kenapa dia bisa tiba-tiba berpendapat kalau gunting tidak praktis?"

"Karena waktu dia menyerang si sepupu, guntingnya tanpa sengaja menancap di pohon dan tidak bisa ditarik keluar."

* * *

A/N : Saya niatnya mau manjangin ini fic, tapi ga ada ide lagi. Ada yang mau sumbang ide? Silahkan review atau kirim PM ke saya kalau begitu. Saya akan berterimakasih sekali, nanti saya kasih hadiah selusin gunting (?) deh. Sori juga kalau humornya garing…

Akhir kata, terimakasih sudah membaca *deep bow*. Kalau saya ada ide lagi nanti saya terusin deh. Tapi ga tau dapet ilhamnya kapan, si Ilham tetangga sebelah udah pindah sih #plak


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : Seluruh karakter di Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Saya hanya pinjam saja buat menyalurkan imajinasi.

* * *

"**PACARKU ITU YAA…"**

**.**

**.**

**5—Sepeda**

"Pacarku itu yaa…. Orangnya jenius. Jago main shogi. Pokoknya kalau masalah pakai otak tak ada yang mengalahkannya deh."

"Hmmmm…."

"Tapi dia pelupa tingkat akut."

"Oohh… Misalnya?"

"Pernah yaa… suatu kali kami pergi sepedaan ke kota sebelah. Kami kadang-kadang melakukannya di akhir minggu."

"Hoo.."

"Terus kami istirahat untuk beli minum di minimarket di pinggir jalan. Lha karena takut dicuri, sepedanya kami kunci. Tahu, kan, pakai kunci sepeda yang dililitkan itu lhoo…."

"Iya, tahu. Terus? Ternyata lupa bawa uang?"

"Bukan, bukan. Minimarketnya cabang perusahaan pacarku, jadi tidak bawa uang tidak apa-apa. Bisa gratis."

"Enak sekali hidupmu, ya. Terus dia lupa bawa apa?"

"Lupa bawa kunci sepeda."

.

.

**6—ATM**

"Pacarku itu yaa…. Pelupa tingkat akut."

"Iya, Furi, kau baru saja mengatakannya tadi."

"Nah, pernah kan yaa… kami berdua makan di rumah makan yang baru dibuka di daerah Shinjuku. Ehh… terus ternyata dompetku ketinggalan. Sementara pacarku tidak bawa uang tunai, dan rumah makan itu tidak terima bayar pakai kartu. Akhirnya pacarku mengambil uang ke ATM, sementara aku menunggu di rumah makan itu."

"Hmm… terus?"

"Dia kembali setelah limabelas menit. Tapi dia akhirnya pergi ke ATM lagi."

"Lha, kenapa? Uangnya masih kurang?"

"Bukan. Uangnya yang tadi dia ambil ketinggalan di ATM."

.

.

**7—Ketinggalan**

"Pacarku itu yaa... Pelupa tingkat akut."

"Iya, Furiiii... Kau sudah bilang dua kali."

"Oh, ya? Pernah, yaa... Dia pergi ke mall, menemani Midorima membeli patung Buddha."

"Aku tidak tahu kalau Midorima sangat religius."

"Memang tidak. Itu lucky item-nya hari itu."

"Oh... oke."

"Jadi ya... Pacarku pergi pukul sepuluh, lalu dia kembali pukul sebelas. Tapi dia segera kembali lagi ke mall."

"Oh, apa yang ketinggalan?"

"Midorima."

.

.

**8—Helm**

"Pacarku itu yaa... orang terkenal."

"Ya, ya, terus saja banggakan pacarmu."

"Nah, dia ini kemana-mana selalu pakai mobil. Tapi aku lebih suka pakai motor."

"Iyaa... kau sudah bilang tadi."

"Suatu hari, semua mobilnya telah berhasil kukempiskan bannya. Jadi aku akhirnya bisa pergi naik motor. Tapi masalahnya, pacarku jadi tidak ada kendaraan untuk ke kantor. Akhirnya kuantarlah dia ke kantor pakai motor. Karena biasanya aku pergi sendiri, jadi helm lain yang kupunya (selain yang kupakai) adalah helm jadul yang tidak ada penutup mukanya. Kusuruh pacarku pakai itu."

"Terus?"

"Waktu di jalan, orang-orang semua melihat ke arah kami. Kupikir itu biasa, karena pacarku kan orang terkenal. Tapi ternyata bukan itu masalahnya."

"Lalu apa masalahnya?"

"Pacarku pakai helmnya terbalik."

.

.

* * *

A/N : Oke. Pertama saya mau bilang, sori kalau humornya garing tingkat dewa. Semua yang di chapter ini adalah kisah nyata. Soal sepeda itu mungkin ada yang ga paham. Kalau yang biasa naik sepeda pasti tahu kunci sepeda ada 2, yang dililitkan di sepedanya (seperti gemboknya gitu deh) dan kunci yang kita pegang untuk membuka lilitannya. Nah, pacar Furihata (pasti udah bisa nebak kan siapa) ketinggalan kunci yang kedua, jadi dia ga bisa buka sepedanya yang udah terkunci. Alhasil dia harus pulang pakai mobil (minta dijemput sopirnya). Hal ini pernah saya alami (minus dijemput pake mobil), membuat saya sadar betapa idiotnya saya...

Untuk masalah helm mungkin juga ada yang ga paham. Helm kan lobangnya ada dua, buat wajah dan leher. Lha maksudnya kebalik itu lobang buat leher dipakai buat wajah. Paham, kan? Pokoknya gitu, deh. Coba aja praktek pake helm, tapi jangan yang ada penutupnya ya.

Jadi gitu deh... O iya buat TheUltramarine, Kiseka Amamiya, kou412, ShilaFantasy dan Guest makasih udah mau memberdayakan tangan kalian untuk menulis review. Juga makasih buat semua yang udah ngeluarin tenaga untuk baca, nge-fav atau follow fic ini. Lumayan loh siapa tahu bisa bakar lemak, sekali dayung dua pulau terlampaui! *ngaco*

Balasan review buat Guest yang ga bisa saya PM : Hahaha juga. Saya seneng ada yang ketawa baca fic saya yang ga jelas ini... Soal sekuel gantian pacar mereka yang curhat nanti deh kalau ada ide saya buat. Untuk sementara ngelanjutin yang kemaren dulu yah ^^ Iya bener pacar Furi itu Akashi, kamu pinter banget deh. Dulu makannya apa pas kecil? Kamus? #plak Saya juga cinta mati sama pair AkaFuri. Happy AkaFuri juga deh *telat*

Akhir kata, thanks udah mau keluarin tenaga baca fic ga jelas ini. Kalau ada ide segera saya apdet deh ini fic. Saya masih terima sumbang ide loh *ngarep*. Sori cuap-cuapnya lebih panjang dari fic-nya XD


End file.
